


Apples

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is overprotective, Fluff, Happy Ending, I hope people like this, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg!Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is super understanding, proposal, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got pregnant with Derek. <br/>Derek is Stiles personal assistant.<br/>Sheriff Stilinski is very understanding. <br/>Happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. sorry for some wrong grammars, punctuation, spelling and others.  
> This is the product of reading lots of Mpreg!Stiles fic.

“Are you alright?” Scott said worrying over his best friend while patting his back. Stiles wiped his mouth clean and said “Yeah.” There was a crack on his voice but Scott ignored it staring at his best friend, confused he said “Are you sure?” Stiles nodded and then Scott added “You’ve been sick these past few days, man. I’m just worried about you.” Stiles went over the sink to wash his face clean and his mouth, he lifts his head to look in the mirror and said “I’ve been having this morning sickness a lot lately; I’m thinking because of the beef that I ate the other night. Other than that I’m fine.” Scott looked at him still worried and was about to say something when the bell rang. They both headed to their room immediately dropping their conversation.

            It’s their senior year—last three months to be exact—and Stiles had already planned to attend college near Beacon Hills. Derek was against this at first but Stiles had managed to convince him that he wants this. Derek wanted Stiles to go where he originally planned—Stanford—but Stiles had told him that there had a change of plan and he’s perfectly fine with it. Stiles could not bear to leave his dad and Derek so he thought of the next best thing other than Stanford.

            Stiles attended class and was irritable the whole day. He’s not sure why, but people easily get on his nerves. He sighs at the sound of the dismissal bell; he packed his things and went straight to his locker. As usual it was like a rally in the corridor and Stiles can’t do anything but to put up with people bumping into him. After he put his books on his locker he decided to head home. It was Friday and he’s not in the mood for hanging out with others—and by others he meant the pack. Scott and Allison had a little date so Stiles was alone and . . .

            “Stiles, are you alright?” Stiles wiped his mouth clean and slowly looked at his back and saw Isaac standing, his face confused and Stiles said “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave Isaac a soft smile but the kid’s not buying it so he added “Maybe the empanada’s in the cafeteria” it was his third time to vomit this day and he’s thinking that it’s either there’s something wrong with him or everything he eats are poisoned and someone’s trying to kill him. “You don’t look fine to me” Isaac said slowly in the background “Maybe you should see a doctor, Stiles”

            A trip to the doctor is good but Stiles is just not in the mood to do anything so he brushed off Isaac’s comment and said “Where’s Erica and Boyd anyway?” Isaac’s always with Erica and Boyd and today’s Friday so it’s a bit unusual seeing the kid alone. “Oh, they went ahead, they said they needed to buy something in the supermarket. I didn’t come because I wanted to go straight home.” Isaac paused for a second and hesitantly said “And I was thinking maybe . . . uhh” he paused again rubbing the back of his neck and Stiles said “Maybe I could give you a ride?” he smiled at the other brunette and added “Of course! Hop in” Isaac smiled and went over to the passenger seat and said “Thanks, Sitles” Stiles just smiled at him and they drove to Derek’s house.

            The drive was quiet, knowing Stiles he should be babbling about things right now but Isaac finds it odd that Stiles is painfully quiet today. Stiles pulled over next to the Camaro and Isaac said “You’re not coming in?” and Stiles said “Maybe I’ll drop by later. I would want to rest for a bit” he smiled at Isaac and the younger male said “Okay . . . I’ll see you later then” Stiles nodded and before Isaac closes the door he said “You smell different, Stiles.” Stiles watches Isaac walk to the porch and after a wave of goodbye he drove off to his house not thinking about the comment Isaac made.

            When he gets home he was surprised to see his dad in the kitchen unloading groceries. Stiles silently enters the kitchen and said “Dad. You’re early” the Sheriff looked over his shoulders giving his son a smile and said “I went home to drop these by” he showed Stiles a basket of apples, freshly picked apples and Stiles had no energy to question where his dad got it—in fact he has no energy to question his dad about it because he was busy staring at the apples; those shiny red apples, freshly picked and juicy apples.

Stiles caught himself almost drooling, it’s like some unknown force is pulling and telling him to eat the apples. “Can I have those?” he asked his dad and the Sheriff said “Of course!” and then he added “And by the way, I’ll be having a night shift today so I’ll be home tomorrow morning.” Stiles nodded as he carry the basket of apples—freshly picked apples—the Sheriff gave him a puzzled look and said “Okay . . . so I’m gonna head out now” Stiles just nodded as he went out of the kitchen, the Sheriff followed him still looking puzzled and said “Just text me if you’re going out or something okay?” Stiles nodded again and went upstairs with his basket of apples. The Sheriff slowly turned to the door still puzzled by his son’s unusual behavior. It’s not that Stiles does not eat apples, he did but John knows that Stiles is not that fond of the fruit. He likes tomatoes.

Stiles was in the middle of eating his precious apples when his phone vibrated beside him, he looked over it and saw Scott texted him, it read:

‘Dude, where are you?’

‘At home, eating apples’

‘Isaac told us you’ll come by, what time are you coming?’

‘I needed to take a rest. Be there in 20’

            Stiles dropped his phone beside him and stood up taking a last bite at his apples. So far he’s consumed about 5 apples and still wants more, he knows his dad will kill him if he ate it all so he decided to save some. Feeling somehow energized, he grabbed the basket of apples that was laying on the bedside table, and the phone on his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to place back the basket, and then he heads for his jeep.

            He was carefully driving and humming to the sound in his radio until he reached the Hale residence. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car heading to the porch. He knew that the others are already aware of his presence so before he could even knock on the door it already opened. What shocked Stiles was the others were looking at him like a stranger. Every one of them including Allison was staring at him like it’s the first time they’ve ever met. He cleared his throat and said “Uhh, guys?” finally everyone relaxed going back to whatever they were doing and then he said “Why are you staring at me like that?” Erica looked at Boyd and Scott and finally to Stiles and then she said “You smell different, Stiles. We thought you were a different person” Stiles raised his brow and slowly he said “Okay . . .”

           

 

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked them and Boyd walked to the kitchen and said “Derek’s with Isaac renting movies” and then Erica added “Scott and Isaac told us you were not feeling well” Stiles smiled at them as he walked to take a sit in the couch and said “Yeah, well I’m having terrible morning sickness and I vomit often times but I’m good.” Lydia shoots him with questioning look like she heard something wickedly relevant information and then she asked carefully “How long is this ‘morning sickness’ going on, Stiles?” Stiles rubbed his temple, thinking and he said “About 4 days now, I guess” he looked at Lydia and her brows rose and added “And do you feel irritated at some point?” Stiles widen his eyes at that and immediately said “Oh my God! Yes!” he cried “Everything seems to annoy me a lot.”

During their conversation, Boyd got out of the living room carrying a plate of newly sliced apples offering it to everyone Stiles said “Are those apples?” Boyd nodded “Here” handing him the plate which Stiles gladly accepted.

            “Why do you have apples?” Stiles asked as he took a slice and popped it to his mouth “My dad brought this basket of apples earlier and I suddenly want to eat them all.” He popped another slice, and another, and another. The pack just stared at him like Stiles hadn’t eaten in like forever and Lydia is staring at him with great amusement like she’s watching something entertaining.

            Their focus on Stiles and his eating habits came to as stop when Derek and Isaac came in the front door with Isaac holding a couple of DVD’s. Derek came over to Stiles who’s still busy eating and then he said “You smell different” Stiles looked at him and out of nowhere he snapped “Oh my God, everyone’s telling me that! Can you stop?”

            “What do I even smell actually?” the pack stared at Stiles whose mood has shifted dramatically from happily eating apples to why-are-you-always-telling-me-I-smell-differently mad.

            “I knew it!” Lydia gasped shaking Stiles’ shoulder with her hands “I knew it!” Everyone looked at her and Jackson asked “Uhh, knew what?” Lydia glared at Jackson for being so naïve and then she points out:

            “Morning sickness”

            “Mood swings”

            “Cravings”

            “Stiles, you’re pregnant!”

            Everyone shifted their attention to Lydia now looking puzzled and confused they turn to Stiles who stared at Lydia with his mouth puffed with apples. There are a lot of things going on in Stiles head right now and being pregnant isn’t one of it. He turns to Derek who immediately grabbed his wrist and hurriedly went to Derek’s room—their room. The door was shut in an instant and Stiles was put to sit on the ridiculously large bed that Derek has. The rest of the pack was dead silent for a couple of seconds before they decided to call it a day and leave the two love birds figure things out.

            Stiles heart began rising and breathing is getting harder by the second. He tried calming himself as Derek paced back and forth in front of him. Stiles can’t be pregnant. One he’s a man and two if he is, his father is going to kill him! Stiles’ life began rewinding in his mind since the day he was conscious as a human being, how his life was turned upside down when his best friend was turned into a mythical creature and how their Alpha was his mate. Mate. His relationship with Derek was actually going well, Derek is the strength in the pack and Stiles is the brains. They may have argued a couple of times but it was normal for them, before they even began to admit their feelings arguing was already a part of their everyday life. “We should go to Deaton’s” a low serious voice echoed the room, Stiles knows it probably it the best idea for now. The pack had already left and they have the whole night to figure this one out.

            It was a plan. They went to Deaton’s to basically question him about wolf pregnancy and how would it be possible for a male human to be pregnant. “Well, wolves generally has no sense of gender, their mate may be male or female depending on the wolf.” Derek has already explained this to Stiles, the moment Derek told him that he was his mate and how the wolf ‘chooses’ its mate regardless of their gender and/or sexual orientation. “There had been no accounts that wolf’s particularly male had been pregnant due to mating” Deaton explains and continues as 2 pairs of watchful eyes are carefully scanning him “Although we are talking with the supernatural here, and by now I’m sure you know that everything goes in the supernatural”

            “Your symptoms is the same as those in human pregnancy, if you are indeed pregnant you may suffer because the male’s pelvis is not made for carrying womb unlike the female’s which are broader designed for maternity.”

            Derek is not much of a help in giving information, his mother never really taught him these kinds of stuffs so he just stood there, holding Stiles hands, listening. It’s the best thing that he could do as of the moment.

            After some tests, it is confirmed that Stiles is 100 percent pregnant. He is carrying Derek Hale’s baby. Stiles just stared at the wall for a couple of seconds, not sure what to say. This would be a good time for his annoyingly active mind and unstoppable mouth to work but no, he’s quiet, he’s like he’s letting everything Deaton said sink in. “I’m pregnant” he whispers and he knows Derek could hear it “Derek, I’m pregnant!” he looked at Derek and unexpectedly hugged him. If Derek doesn’t have super senses he would raise his brow and look confused but the air surrounding Stiles is nervous mixed with happiness with the hint of scared. Derek returned the hug, the brunette sniffing, wiping his tears; Stiles broke off the hug and lets out a sigh “Oh God, my dad’s going to freak out”

            “Congratulations, Stiles, Derek” Deaton genuinely smiled at the couple and said “Well if you’ll excuse me, I still have things to do” Stiles huffs a silent laugh and said “Thanks.” Derek and Stiles went back to the Camaro to settle things out.

            “Wait, you’re pregnant. Aren’t you supposed to be panicking?” knowing Stiles, he should be undoubtedly panicking right now but he’s calm although nervous, and smiling.

            “Well . . . when I accepted to be your mate, I—I kind of expected things you know . . .”

            “What things?”

            “You know, like getting married one day, or having a family. I’ve been thinking a lot lately because everyone seems to be a normal couple and we’re just—Stiles and Derek” Stiles felt silent for a moment gently rubbing his belly “And I’m thinking how everyone like Allison, Lydia and Erica can give their mates a baby or a wolf pup”

            “I never expected to be pregnant honestly, but here I am . . . pregnant. It’s not that I don’t want it. I love it! It means that I could give you a family that you want—that you once lost” Derek just stared at Stiles; listening to every word he says “I know it’s too early for me to talk about marriage, family and stuffs but we’re not getting any younger. Especially you” Stiles chuckled silently, pinching Derek’s nose “Months from now I’ll be graduating high school and I’ll wait for the birth before I go to college.”

            “You’re fine with this?” Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand looking at him straight in the eye.

            “I know you know I’m fine with it” Stiles smiles at him “You can probably smell it that everything I said wasn’t a lie.” It’s true; Derek can smell that Stiles was telling the truth, that he was telling it from the bottom of his heart. There was no hint of doubt or second thoughts in the air.

            In all the silence that Stiles gave earlier, he had managed to plan his future if indeed he was pregnant—which it turns out that he is. He had rewritten his plan that included Derek and their baby.

            “Now we just have to tell dad.” Derek started the car and drove off to his home, Stiles would be spending the night over at his place and tomorrow morning they will tell John everything.

            John already knows about the werewolves inhabiting Beacon Hills and the possibility of other supernatural creatures. John also knows that his son is involved in majority of the supernatural cases that happened in the past years. John, in Stiles knowing, has no idea that his son is dating a werewolf. But he knows. It was a suspicion at first and that suspicion grew into conclusion that Derek Hale was indeed dating his son. He never really tried to confront his son about it because he loves him no matter what and although he has some issues regarding Derek and his age and his history he saw the care Derek Hale has for Stiles and that alone prevented him from picking up his gun.

            The next morning they woke up next to each other, Derek’s arms wrapped comfortably at Stiles waist and Stiles breathing even, rubbing Derek’s hands with his thumbs. Stiles texted his dad that he would be spending the night at Derek’s and would go home early in the morning. Stiles wriggled facing Derek and kissing him in his nose “We should go” Derek wrinkled his nose and gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips before getting up “Good luck to us” he whispered as he offered a hand for Stiles to get up. They changed to their clothes quickly and headed downstairs straight to the Camaro. Isaac was still asleep at that time and they’ve figured they’d explain everything to the pack once the issue is hopefully revealed to John.

           

 

When they arrived at Stiles house his dad wasn’t home yet so they’ve decided to get in and get some coffee and sort things out. When John entered home he saw the two boys sitting side by side in the couch, both with mugs of coffee on their hands. “You’re early” John greeted and Derek and Stiles stood up “Dad we need to talk” Stiles heart began racing again so Derek held his hand and squeezed it, reminding him of his support.

“Okay” John said slowly, he looked at both men whose standing in front of him and said “What’s this about? It’s early and I haven’t had any sleep. Make it quick”

“We’re dating” Stiles lifts his hand up with Derek’s fingers intertwined with it. John smirked at them and said “Good thing, son” he knows this already and now that his son has confirmed it he could lay peacefully in his bed without thinking these kinds of stuffs. “That’s not all . . . sir” Derek interrupted the line of thought that was starting to form on John’s mind.

“I’m pregnant”

John coughed at that still smirking, looking at the men in front of him “Okay, the first thing I totally get and I’m happy for you two but the second I don’t seem to process” Stiles stared at his dad and then to Derek, he gently rubbed his belly and said “I am one week pregnant . . . with Derek” John’s look was priceless, like this is what it feels like to be in Punk’d—one of those TV shows Stiles had made him watch over the time because it was hilarious—he stopped thinking when he notice the tensed aura on the two boys. “What do you mean you’re pregnant? I mean you can’t be, Stiles. You’re a man!” he tried reminding his son that he’s a boy and therefore lacks the ability to bear a child but then again the tension in the air and the seriousness on his son’s voice “Dad”

John sat on the couch across them and Stiles and Derek did too and began explaining things to Stiles’ father. John’s jaw began dropping and eyes widening as the couple explains things to him, every bit of details and information that will leave no room for questions. The first time John heard about the existence of werewolves in Beacon Hills he thought that his son was on crack but was proven when Derek Hale changed into his Alpha form. From then, they explained all the supernatural happening on the city and that his son was basically part of everything. John accepted it.

This time was a lot different though. Male humans getting pregnant by Alpha males, mates, things that are beyond what John’s sleepless mind could currently handle. What’s good in John is that he understands. He understands especially his son, and whatever it is that Stiles decides on his life he will fully support it—as a promise to his late wife. But this is a lot to take. John breathes deeply, staring at the cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of him “So . . .” there was a pause before he said “I’m gonna be a grandfather?”

That was it. John had accepted the fact that his son, Stiles, was pregnant. He can’t argue now because he knows his son is happy with this, plus he knew sooner or later he would have to face with marriage and family, he just didn’t expect it to come by this early. So he sighed deeply and gave his blessing to the two. “Thanks dad.” He received a warm hug from his son and then John said “Alright, you two boys do what you ought to. I’ll be in my room and catch up some sleep” John was tired, but somehow he’s happy on the news. He’s going to be a granddad.

“Take care of my son, Hale” before the Sheriff went upstairs he patted Derek’s shoulder and in return Derek said “Of course . . . sir” Stiles just chuckled silently before giving Derek a warm hug and peck on the cheeks.

The next time there was a pack meeting Derek and Stiles decided to tell the group about the pregnancy and how are they planning to deal with it. “So you really are pregnant?” Jackson said, looking at Stiles and he just nodded tugging Derek closer to him. Derek had explained to the pack what Deaton had told them, the possibility that Stiles might suffer from the pregnancy and how are they planning to deal with it. They’ve also settled the issue with Stiles’ dad who is unexpectedly very supportive of the couple. Stiles had also mentioned his plan for college and how is he planning to spend his future with Derek and their child.

There were hugs and kisses everywhere and everyone was so excited at the fact that their friend is having a baby. Scott looked at his best friend and said “I’m gonna be an uncle!” it’s overwhelming on how Scott is dealing with this whole Stiles-is-pregnant thing—the others thought that it hadn’t completely sink it yet. “Are you sure you want Scott to be your baby’s uncle?” Lydia shoots Scott a playful grin and Scott gave her an annoyed looked and Allison gave her partner a hug for that.

It’s been months since the news that Stiles was pregnant and Stiles had already graduated. Derek offered him to stay with him in the house so that he could monitor him 24/7. They asked John about the proposal and shockingly Stiles’ dad agreed to the arrangement and thought that it would definitely be better for the baby. In the course of a few months, Stiles craving grew most likely unstoppable. He likes apples in the morning, afternoon and in the evening, plus he’s beginning to have a craving for tomatoes.

            Derek is taking this all seriously. Very seriously. One time Jackson gave Stiles a hug—not like Jackson at all—congratulating him for graduating and all of a sudden Derek came snarling from behind him. It seems like Derek doesn’t want anyone to touch Stiles until he gave birth. “You don’t have to be overprotective like that. He’s just giving me a hug!” Derek glared at Jackson who took a step back not knowing whether to run away or play dead on the floor “I’m sorry, my wolf seems to dislike others touching you” Derek turned the look over to Stiles who said “Derek Hale, apologize” Derek raised a brow and tilted his head staring at Stiles who is serious on what he said. Derek lets out a sigh and then he turned to Jackson to say “Sorry” Jackson smirked and chuckled before exiting the room. It seems like this whole pregnancy thing made the packs Alpha submissive to his mate. Stiles is liking it.

            Derek becoming Stiles personal assistant is fun. When Stiles demanded for tomatoes 10 minutes later there are boxes of tomatoes in the kitchen for making his favorite tomato soup. When Stiles demanded a foot rub Derek gladly obeyed—which is so not Derek. “You know, I like being pregnant” smirked at Derek which earned him a kiss on the cheek in return. Stiles is loving this.

            Every month Stiles is receiving free check up from Melissa. Melissa is as equally as excited as the other girls in the pack, she volunteered to take care of everything regarding Stiles labor—which is now weeks away. Stiles belly is getting bigger by the month and is getting excited as time passes by. There are times that Stiles had difficulty in moving but Melissa told them it’s normal in his case. They knew it was going to be a girl. Melissa told them. They haven’t thought of a name though.

“DEREK!” There was a scream coming from their room upstairs. Derek was working in the kitchen making his mate an apple pie. Isaac was on the couch playing video games and Erica and Boyd are out. When Derek heard the scream he immediately went upstairs to check on his partner, there he saw Stiles panting heavily, lying on the bed. “FUCK, DEREK! CALL MELISSA!” Derek being all calm and brooding was actually panicking, Isaac rushed in to check on Stiles and immediately called Melissa. “Breathe, Stiles” Derek coaches and all Stiles was do is shout and scream in pain “Oh fuck! Why is it so painful?” Stiles bit his pillow, his hands clutching Derek’s hands, fingers digging deeper on the back of Derek’s hands. Isaac actually chuckled on the site which earned him a glare from Stiles “I swear to God, Isaac it is not FUNNY!” Isaac bit his lips and mouthed “Sorry.”

            “I’m sorry baby, I’m just a bit overwhelmed right now” Stiles said to Isaac who understood. “It’s gonna be okay” Derek whispers to his ear but all Stiles can say is “Fuck, Derek! I’m gonna die! Where is Melissa?!” They heard a knock on the door which Isaac immediately attended to and there was Melissa and the Sheriff looking all worried. They all went upstairs and Melissa ordered Isaac to get some hot water and towels.

            “How are you, Stiles?” Melissa asked as she entered their room, Stiles smiled and said “Oh yeah, doing well. It fucking hurts, Derek!” he clutches harder on Derek’s hand and Derek said “Why are you always calling my name?” Stiles just looked at him painfully and said “You’re the fucking FATHER you brooding son of a bitch!” Melissa and John shared a laugh as a panicking Isaac rushed inside to help Melissa prepare everything she needs.

            “Okay, Stiles, we’ll proceed with the operation now okay?” Melissa asked placing the IV on his hand; she began cleaning his abdomen preparing him for the C-section. After she cleansed the abdomen she injected him with regional anesthesia—numbing medications injected into the sac around the spine—and then began the operation. The sheriff went outside because he can’t handle seeing his son suffer while Derek and Isaac stayed inside for support.

            The whole 45 minutes was agonizing and finally the baby was out. Melissa carefully handed their baby girl to Derek as she begins stitching back his abdomen. “Hey” Derek cooed at the baby and swore that it is the cutest thing in the world. Derek had never held something so fragile and precious at the same time, he didn’t recognize it but a line of tears had already been streaming on his cheeks. He turned to look at his mate who looks fairly exhausted and whispered “I love you” giving Stiles a heart full of kiss on his cheeks. “I love you too, sourwolf” Stiles chuckled and looked at his baby, their baby.

            “Will you marry me?” Stiles shifted his attention to Derek when he heard him. Derek looked serious but smiling from the miracle; Stiles smiled back at him and whispered “Of course.” Handling his baby with care, he reached out to his pocket and pulled out a plain white gold ring and carefully placed it to Stiles finger. They both shared a smile and a romantic kiss.

            Melissa can’t help but tear up while she continues stitching Stiles.

           

There was a loud cry from inside the room, halfway through the operation, Isaac went out because he can’t handle it anymore and contacted the rest of the pack. The pack was already there when the cry happened. The cry was not from Stiles who is constantly cursing through the whole operation, it was from his baby girl. Derek and Stiles baby girl. The pack all stood up and slowly went upstairs.

            When Melissa came out she sighed and hugged John “Congratulations, you’re a grandfather now” her whisper is overwhelming, it gave John shivers and then tears started to stream down his eyes. “Oh and you have a marriage to prepare for” she smiled when she heard Lydia, Allison and Erica squealed in joy. John and the pack slowly entered the room to find Stiles lying on the bed with Derek caressing him. Their gaze went directly to the baby girl quietly sleeping in his father’s arms. The pack warily surrounded Derek while the girls cooed the baby. “What are you gonna name her?” Lydia asked Stiles and he looked to his mate and said “Laura” Derek can’t help but smile, pushing the tears back he held Stiles hand and squeezed it mouthing “I love you.”

After a few months, Derek and Stiles got married. It’s only a small celebration consisting of everyone important and close to them. Derek kissed Stiles on his lips, tugging him closer getting ready for the family photo. Derek and Stiles and their baby girl Laura, it couldn’t have been any better. Derek found family in his pack and now he has his own family to care for. He may have lost his family in the past but now he’s blessed to have his own. “I’m sure they’re proud of you” Stiles whispers, giving Derek another kiss when Laura cried. The crowd gathered around the newly weds and their baby, congratulating them for everything.

            Stiles can’t be any happier. His life may have turned a 360 when his best friend got bitten by a werewolf but now he’s contented. He’d decided to pursue his study—change of plans—in NYU where he, Derek and Laura rented an apartment more than safe for their baby. Derek has his lifetime insurance so their future is secured, all the expenses shouldered by Derek. Stiles loved this, a protective—Greek God, perfectly sculpted husband, an adorable baby girl and most importantly a family.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappy but thanks for reading! Please do leave a comment.


End file.
